<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluff and Stuff Ninjago Edition by RelilaRamblr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785108">Fluff and Stuff Ninjago Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelilaRamblr/pseuds/RelilaRamblr'>RelilaRamblr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelilaRamblr/pseuds/RelilaRamblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flufftober prompts I choose to use Ninjago for. I'll put which days and prompts in the summary as I put them up.</p><p>Day Four, Wounded</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluff and Stuff Ninjago Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane was the nurse of the ninja team. It was in part because he knew the most first aid, but also because it was harder to injure him. It wasn’t that he was better than the others, and he never pretended it was. It was simply that metal didn’t bruise and it was extremely hard to break. He did need to be looked over every so often to make sure his wiring, main computer, and artificial organs were alright, but it was a much rarer than his brothers’ checkups. So, Zane had plenty of experience playing doctor and little with being the patient.</p><p>He found he far more enjoyed the latter.</p><p>He sighed as he glared at his leg, or rather what was left of it. Several Constrictai had ganged up and managed to mess up his leg. It wasn’t quite crashed, but it was a close thing. He shook his head and reminded to be thankful it wasn’t worse. Nothing inside it was damaged as far as he could tell. But the lower part and his foot were so bad that he couldn’t put his weight on it. He slumped back, only to perk back up when the door opened. Jay and Nya stood there.</p><p>“Do you have any news?” Zane asked</p><p>They shared a looked a Jay nodded. “Good news and bad news. Good in that we found the tools and supplies to fix you with, but…” he glanced at Nya who sighed.</p><p>“It’ll take us a few days to get them. And you walking is out because it could damage it more.”</p><p>Zane frowned. “Surely I could use a crutch to keep pressure off it.”</p><p>“Maybe if your knee wasn’t messed up.” She crossed her arms. “Why didn’t you tell us it took a hit a while back?”</p><p>“It was not severe enough.” Zane crossed his own arms, and Jay cut in before either could say anything.</p><p>“I should be able to fix your knee with the stuff we have here, but it’ll take me the rest of today to gather it, and all tomorrow to do.”</p><p>Zane uncrossed his arms and gave his friend a small smile. “Thank you, my friend. That would be much appreciated.” Jay nodded his head and left to start getting what he needed. Nya stayed, leaning against the doorframe. Zane looked at her, confused.</p><p>“You’re going to be miserable to take care of, aren’t you? Oh, it won’t be on purpose, but you don’t like having people do everything for you.”</p><p>Zane pouted. He was probably proving her right, but he didn’t care. She grinned and moved so she could squeeze his hand. “Remember it’s only a few days. Besides, the others feel bad about letting this happen. They’ll be glad to help.”</p><p>Zane made a face, “That is exactly what I’m afraid of.” Nya laughed, gave his hand one more squeeze. Then she pushed off and left, leaving the door open. She expected his brothers to join him soon. Which they did, pushing a cart with the TV on it, arms filled with bottled drinks and snacks. “What’s all this?” he asked.</p><p>“You’ve never been hurt enough to warrant any bed rest, so we figured this was a good chance for you to experience it,” Kai explained, plugging in the TV. Cole set the drinks down, half on the bedside table, and half on the floor near it. Lloyd gently climbed into the bed next to him and offered him a small Ziplock bag with candy inside it.</p><p>The elder blond blinked in surprise before smiling and taking a piece. “Are you sure? I know you don’t often get any these days.” The small green-clad boy nodded, eyes firm. Zane opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it, and ruffled the newest ninja’s hair. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>